My Kind of love
by NinaCasillas
Summary: De cómo Miyuki logra ser lo que Sumiaki siempre ansío…. SOULMATE "Drabble para la convocatoria de la página All Out Yaoi en Facebook" Miyuki Atsushi x Iwashimizu Sumiaki.


**_Mensaje de disculpas en el drabble anterior._**

 _Palabra: Campamento._

 _Warnings: None. Temática Soulmate._

 _Agradecimientos nuevamente a la página por su paciencia infinita y amor a todos sus fans._

 _ **"Drabble para la convocatoria de la página All Out Yaoi en Facebook"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Solo me pertenecen la trama, la historia y el contexto descrito a continuación, personajes y demás elementos, hacen parte de Shiori Amase y las compañías en conjunto que trabajan con la mangaka y poseen los derechos.**_

 ** _Voilá!_**

* * *

Siempre lo quiso, incluso cuando notó su ausencia al llegar a Keijou, supo que era imposible seguir negándose el amor que le embargaba cada vez que esos ojos dorados se concentraban en él. Era la dulzura que emanaba naturalmente, al igual que el amor por los libros de romance, lo que le atraían de una y mil maneras a Iwashimizu, pero sobre todo, los defectos de los que él ni siquiera se daba cuenta, como ese de pedir disculpas a cada instante o el de creer que no valía la pena.

Lo supo desde esa vez en que se responsabilizó de todo el lío de su hombro y se retiró temporalmente del rugby, Miyuki lo adivinó con pesar, Sumiaki no tenía fe en él y en lo maravilloso que podía ser. No, no era la culpa de él haberse lesionado y perder esa ansiada final, de hecho, Atsushi siempre fue consciente de su debilidad, de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a Iwashimizu y tampoco de estar a la altura de todas las impresionantes destrezas del rubio. Por eso había tomado como prioridad, lograr superar al segunda línea y demostrarle que él era apto para jugar rugby junto a él, que él era apto para ser merecedor de su amor.

Trabajó arduo después de la lesión y la confirmación de todo lo que bullía en su pecho, llegó posteriormente a la terapia extensiva en la Clínica: unos signos en la escápula izquierda saludándolo perezosamente. La rasquiña se intensificó con el paso del tiempo y las letras opacas aún no revelaban con claridad algún indicio de quien podía ser su alma gemela.

Mamá le contaba mucho sobre esa primigenia y mística tradición, esa de dos seres destinados a pertenecerse para siempre de acuerdo a un nombre en la piel. Y Miyuki simplemente vivió con la emoción de que alguna parte de su cuerpo luciese el nombre de su pareja… Hasta ahora. Las dudas por primera vez empezaron a asaltarle… ¿Y si el nombre de Sumiaki no aparecía en ese desorden de letras que yacían en su espalda? O peor… ¿Y si otro nombre surgía en la piel de Iwashimizu?

Aquella vez, solo optó por aguardar impaciente a descifrar que era lo que dibujaba el destino en su omóplato, aunque el temor le asaltará constante cada cuanto que veía a su ex compañero. Le era imposible no auscultar al segunda línea estando juntos, buscando su nombre impreso en esa piel pálida y tersa, anhelando que la vida se diese cuenta que ahora si era suficiente para reclamar el amor de su chico.

Y justo cuando la ansiedad le pasó cuenta de cobro, la manifestación de su deseo más profundo se hizo realidad… En una mañana, el reflejo le dio lo que tanto había ansiado, el nombre de Iwashimizu Sumiaki indeleble en su piel, marcando su pecho con una intensa felicidad.

-¡Bueno! Aún está la incertidumbre del nombre tuyo en su cuerpo. ¿Y si no está, qué haras Miyuki?-

El capitán Hisakawa le preguntó rumbo al entrenamiento, sonriendo cordialmente sin saber siquiera de esa sensación de miedo retornando al joven medio apertura. Miyuki tembló indefenso ante esas palabras, percibiendo el frío apoderarse de su piel y la angustia permear su semblante vivaz.

-¡Sumiaki! –

-¡Miyuki…! ¿Cómo estás?- La voz dulce de Iwashimizu saludándolo desde la otra línea del teléfono. Justo como preveía el capitán, su media apertura se atrasó del entrenamiento para llamar a su amigo de la preparatoria Kanagawa.

\- Estoy bien… Supongo. ¡Necesito que hagas algo por mí!-

Atsushi se escuchó suplicante en medio de esa llamada y quiso que Sumiaki no se diese cuenta del detalle anhelante que teñía sus palabras. Y sin embargo, el silencio que se tomó la bocina, solo le dieron la respuesta que menos quería, Iwashimizu yacía preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo, Miyuki?- preguntó el rubio trémulo, la tartamudez típica de su timidez aún no hacía presencia, pero la zozobra si logró llegar hasta los oídos de Atsushi, que ahora, aparte de asustado, se sentía culpable de provocar la inquietud de Sumiaki.

-Estoy bien. Yo-o hmmm…- El moreno se detuvo para pensar mejor su discurso, viró sus ojos y permitió que las palabras se desencadenarán libres de sus labios- Necesito que verifiques si hay algo en tu escápula izquierda-

-¿Eh? ¿Luego?-

-Sumiaki, solo hazlo. Por favor-

Oyó a Iwashimizu dejar la bocina en espera y trotar a su cuarto. La expectación logró ser peor que esa vez cuando descubrió el nombre del segunda línea en su piel. Miyuki creyó que habían sido horas las que había aguardado intranquilo con el alma en la boca y la fe en ese tiempo transcurrido, y cuando llegó la hora, una respuesta escueta le arrebató todas las esperanzas.

-No, no tengo nada…-

-Siento molestarte, Sumiaki. Descansa-

-Oye, espera ¿Miyuki?-

Antes de seguir la voz suave del rubio, colgó estrepitosamente, bullendo de ira, dolor y una profunda decepción de sí mismo y el jodido destino. Puso sus manos en el rostro y maldijo su suerte, esa misma que le había puesto a Iwashimizu frente a él y ahora se lo arrebataba por azares perversos. Había practicado demasiado, era titular en su primer año con uno de los equipos más importantes de prefectura y además, entrenaba arduo y vehementemente, añorando una oportunidad con Sumiaki, codiciando con ahínco regresar a los brazos del rubio y quedarse allí para siempre.

Fallar. Como esa vez en su antigua escuela. Fallar. Como esa vez observando los ojos bonitos de Iwashimizu, turbados. Fallar. Como ahora que aún seguía sin ser suficiente para él.

* * *

Transcurría el Campamento que convocaba a los equipos de rugby para una serie de partidos constantes previo a Hanazono. Se trabajaba día y noche, y los entrenadores mantenían la atención puesta a los encuentros para destacar falencias y mejorar los puntos fuertes de su respectiva escuadra. Y allí estaba Miyuki, buscando al Kanagawa y sobre todo, a Iwashimizu. Había intercambiado varios e-mails con el ahora tercer línea de la preparatoria y sin preverlo, pasó a la mesa el tema del nombre. A pesar de la insistencia de Atsushi sobre la importancia de que el destino avalará la unión que ellos mantendrían, Gion con su ingenua madurez solo dijo lo que Atsushi debió hacer desde el principio – _Si tú no le dices al gigantón que lo quieres ¿Cómo sabrás qué el no corresponde tus sentimientos? Un nombre no dirige mi vida ni mucho menos la tuya…. Oh, hay unos zapatos nuevos color naranja en la tienda virtual…-_

Le diría, estaba seguro de eso. Había tomado la decisión de hablarle sobre sus sentimientos y redimirse con él, aún sin la marca y sin el azar jugando a su favor, lograría enamorar a Sumiaki y lo convencería de permanecer a su lado para siempre. Esa era la verdadera razón por la que ahora buscaba a Iwashimizu en medio de esa reunión dispersa de un puñado de preparatorias… Y justo allí, cruzando la calle con su equipo, vio su destacada altura ser enmarcada en el atractivo uniforme de Kanagawa.

Pidió disculpas a su capitán que solo le hizo la observación del hotel donde se quedarían y las indicaciones para llegar, y se fue persiguiendo al equipo rival hasta el hospedaje en el que decidieron pasar esos días. Antes de que Sumiaki pudiese entrar al hostal de baja categoría, Atsushi le interceptó con rapidez.

-¡Atsushi! ¡Qué felicidad verte aquí!- la exclamación de Iwashimizu fue acompañada de un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas. Sus ojos dorados brillaron con una emoción singular y su sonrisa fue el aliciente para que el media apertura empezará a respirar ante toda esa ternura que emanaba el muchacho más alto.

-Ne-necesito ha-hablar contigoo- tartamudeó por la falta de aire, además de los nervios previos que implicaban para él, la confesión.

-Ven, vamos al patio trasero –

Y caminando, tragando saliva ruidosamente, con la presión embotándole la cabeza, fue que detuvo a Iwashimizu para observarle fijamente y aprehender las fuerzas que necesitaba. El sorprendido segunda línea se quedó quieto, aguardando las órdenes de Miyuki, acariciando con su grácil palma el cabello azabache de su ex compañero.

Atsushi respiró hondo, se eclipsó en esa linda sonrisa ajena y permitió que el tiempo se detuviese para dar paso a las emociones recónditas de su corazón –Desde la primera vez que te vi, con las flores revoloteando y tu altura prendiéndome, supe que me había enamorado. Ver tu devastadora habilidad solo terminó de convencerme de lo maravilloso que eres, y te quise voraz y rápido en el terreno de juego, pero te quise también leyendo tus historias románticas, el contraste abrupto de tu personalidad tranquila con la violenta jugando rugby, solo logró que yo ansiara ver todas las facetas ocultas que guardas celosamente.

Te adoro por ello, por ser como eres, por esa extraña costumbre de sentarte elegante ante nosotros, por ser tan amoroso con los que quieres y sobre todo, por ser la pieza del rompecabezas que necesito en mi vida-

-Miyuki, yo…-

-¡Sumiaki! –Interrumpió la intervención de Iwashimizu, con un soplido largo y tendido, para continuar- Tener tu nombre en mi cuerpo, solo confirmó todo esto que sentía por ti desde bastante tiempo y ahora, sabiendo que quizá tu no puedas ser mi pareja destinada quiero confesarme y decirte que te amo y que espero seas feliz aún lejos de mí…-

-Atsushi… Yo-o- volvió a interponerse Sumiaki con más contundencia. La pausa solo hizo sudar a borbotones al media apertura- Hace tiempo empecé a sentir un malestar en mi hombro derecho, y pensé que quizá había sido una reacción alérgica o un golpe. Pero-o no… Cuando me llamaste, yo vi tu nombre, no en mi escápula izquierda, sino en mi hombro-

-Tu-u t-i-tienes … mi-i nombre-

-Sí, justo en el lugar donde te quebré aquella vez- El segunda línea con una sonrisa en los labios, se zafó tímidamente de la maleta para subirse las mangas de su blusa colegial y mostrarle en una elegante caligrafía, su nombre. Allí, en esa delicada piel pálida, Miyuki Atsushi tenía grabado su inmenso amor. –Te amo también, Miyuki. Correspondo tus sentimientos-

Y en un gesto estrechándole la voluntad, se aventó a tomarle del cuello para darle un beso suave y profundo, uno capaz de transmitirle todo ese sentimiento que se le desbordaba cada vez que le veía, cada vez que le tocaba, cada vez que le decía cuánto lo amaba, como hoy.

Miyuki había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, lo suficientemente valiente para lograr el amor de Sumiaki, pero sobre todo, había escuchado su corazón y seguido el instinto para no dejarlo ir, aún cuando todo jugaba contra él.


End file.
